entertainment_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Demi Lovato
'Demitria Devonne "Demi" Lovato '(born August 20, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter, actress, stand up comedian, and anit-bullying spokesperson. 'All Rights Go to Wikipedia.org. We don't own any of the following. ' Bio Demi didn't have a great past prior to becoming a star. She was a huge target of bullying and it got so worse, that she eventually decided to be home schooled. As a child at the age of 10, Demi Lovato made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. Demi became popular after her adventures. In 2007-2008, she played Charolette Adams. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album Don't Forget in September. In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series Sonny with a Chance. That year, her second album Here We Go Again became her first to debut to top the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles the following year sent her acting career into hiatus. Her third album Unbroken (2011) addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper". Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. Her fourth album Demi (2013) was preceded by its lead single "Heart Attack". Throughout her music career, Lovato has embarked on several concert tours. In 2008, she served as the opening act for the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour and Avril Lavigne's Best Damn Tour. Later that year, she embarked her first headlining tour, the Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, and has held four additional promotional tours in the ensuing years. Her work has additionally earned several accolades, including one MTV Video Music Award and several Teen Choice Awardsnominations. Outside of her work in the entertainment industry, Lovato is involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes. Philatropy n May 2009, Lovato was awarded Honorary Ambassador of Education by the American Partnership For Eosinophilic Disorders. As part of her involvement with the environmental organization Disney's Friends for Change, Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded the charity's theme song "Send It On" in 2009. It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 20. The proceeds from the song were directed to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded another song for the charity, "Make a Wave", in March 2010. Lovato is also the spokesperson for the Join the Surge Campaign!, DoSomething.Org, and Joining the Surge by Clean & Clear, the latter of which is a national campaign that empowers teenagers to take action in their communities. She was featured in a January 2010 public service announcement for Voto Latino to promote the organization's "Be Counted" campaign for the 2010 United States Census. In October 2010, she served as the spokeswoman for the anti-bullying organization PACER. Lovato was also part of the "A Day Made Better" School Advocacy Campaign, and has supported DonateMyDress.org, Kids Wish Network, Love Our Children USA, ST. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and City of Hope. In April 2012, Lovato became a contributing editor for Seventeen magazine, where she discussed her personal struggles, directed towards teenage girls. In October, she was named the new Ambassador of''Mean Stinks'', an anti-bullying campaign focused on eliminating bullying among girls. Artistry Influences Lovato has cited John Mayer, with whom she worked on her second album Here We Go Again, as one of her "biggest musical influences". Other musical influences include Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Aretha Franklin, Paramore, Gladys Knight, Billy Gilman, Billie Holiday, Whitney Houston, and Beyoncé Knowles. She said of Gillman: "We had the same voice range when I was young. I would practice to his songs all the time." She has also added that she likes black metal andmetalcore music, calling symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir "one of her favorite live acts". On Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in July 2009, Lovato stated that three of her favorite bands were metalcore/symphonic black metal band Abigail Williams, deathcore band Job for a Cowboy and southern metal band Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. She listed songs by Jon McLaughlin, Eminem, Sam Cooke, and the contemporary Christian music artists Stacie Orrico, MercyMe, BarlowGirl, and Bethany Dillonas her favorite songs, explaining they keep her feeling positive and remind her to stay strong. She said she is a fan of Britney Spears, calling her "the epitome of pop." Following the release of Unbroken, she commented that her musical styles have shifted towards hip-hop and R&B, adding that Rihanna is one of her favorite R&B artists. Additionally, she listed Bruce Springsteen as a musical role model. Voice Lovato possesses a mezzo-soprano vocal range and her vocals have been met with positive responses from music critics. Nick Levine of Digital Spy commented that her vocals on Don't Forget were "consistently impressive". Singer and producer Ryan Tedder who worked on Unbroken said that "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes." Becky Brain of Idolator wrote Lovato has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use". The Hollywood Reporter writer Sophie Schillaci stated she "has a voice that can silence even the harshest of critics. Something not often found in her peers." Public Image Lovato is a Christian and prays with her band before they perform. She has described herself as very spiritual rather than very religious and confirmed her belief in God. She is best friends with Selena Gomez, whom she met at the auditions for Barney & Friends. Lovato was a vegetarian, but since entering treatment, has started eating meat. In March 2009, Lovato commented "My first passion is music, because it comes naturally to me. Acting has been like a hobby." In 2010, Lovato briefly dated Joe Jonas. Later that year, on her eighteenth birthday, she bought her family a Mediterranean-style house in Los Angeles; she described giving to her family as the "best present" she had received. Lovato also purchased their current $1.88 million home in Toluca Lake when she was 16. Lovato stated that she has no interest in having a relationship with her estranged father Patrick; she wrote the song "For the Love of a Daughter" about him, which was reportedly prompted by a series of interviews given by her father to benefit himself from her fame. On December 23, 2011, Lovato posted a message on Twitter criticizing her former network for airing episodes of Shake It Up and So Random! which featured characters making jokes about eating disorders. Disney Channel publicity officials quickly took action and apologized to Lovato, then removed those episodes from the network's airing cycle and video on demand sources, after further criticism in the wake of Lovato's message to the network's public relations account. In January 2013, it was reported that Lovato had been residing in a sober living facility in Los Angeles for more than a year, including during her judging stint on The X Factor. She reportedly decided to move there shortly after her release from rehab in 2011 because she felt it was the best way to avoid returning to her addictions and eating disorder.